


Holland

by bobbiejelly



Series: Meddison Secret Santa 2020 [7]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Trip - Freeform, Wordcount: 100, holland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: It's the trip of a lifetime.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Meddison Secret Santa 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081148
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Holland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L3writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3writing/gifts).



_Author's note:_

For L3writing, who correctly guessed one of the gifts in the secret Santa fic. (For the others who had correct guesses, your stories are on the way too, let me know if you have any requests!).

bobbiejelly

* * *

**Holland**

* * *

_It's the trip of a lifetime._

* * *

"How did you know I've always wanted to come here?" Asks Meredith, breathless, between Addison's kisses.

"I might have stalked your history on TripAdvisor," Addison giggles, as she leads Meredith to bed in their hotel room.

"Weeks alone with just us, we can visit museums, tiptoe through the tulips, backpack through Europe just like when I was twenty-something…" Meredith muses.

"I think we can do this in even more style than backpacking," says Addison, as she offers the blonde a glass of sparkling orange juice.

"Cheers to a well-deserved vacation," says Meredith.

"Happy birthday, Meredith," says Addison.

"And many more."

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *


End file.
